Magic and Mishaps
by InvaderQix
Summary: Taryn Logan was never normal. After all, she comes from a family of witches. Being a witch is all fun and games until you have an incident like hers and it's so bad that you're forced to relocate. Taryn is hopeful though, because JFK High is somewhat accepting of the witch students there. But how accepting would they be of her, especially when the incident is brought back to life?


I'm looking in the mirror at myself and I'm scared.

Last year, when I got my powers, I was a magical klutz. All of my spells were going horrible awry, and when it got out that I was a witch (you don't even want to hear that story) they forced my mother and brother away.

Now, we're in Manhattan, and I hope I can start anew. I also hope that I can control my powers and maybe I can make at least one witch friend. There has to be at least ONE witch at JFK high, right?

I consider my choices since my constant panicking has caused me to be late for school. I have the go spell, which I love minus the residue it leaves in my hair, the battery spell which I hate because of the 'my arms just fell asleep' feeling it leaves me with, and I have my bike.

"Taryn! You're way late!" my older brother Keith yells through the wall. Keith is a senior, I'm a junior. He is way better at his magic than me.

I sheepishly walk into his room, which reeks of boys. "Do you think there are other witches at this school?" I whisper.

"God, Taryn speak louder. No, there probably aren't and even if there are, keep your mouth shut." He walks out the door past me and to the front door of our apartment. "Are you coming with me or not?"

I shake my head and grab my backpack. Keith and I used to be much closer before last year's disaster. Now, he hates me and is always yelling at me.

I walk back into my room and grab my small Tupperware container I have with me when I'm on the go, take a pinch of the concoction out and throw it in the air.

"_Through space I flow,_

_To John F. Kennedy High School, I shall go!"_

My foot lands in the toilet and I topple to the floor. The other thing I hate about the go spell is that you always get transported into a bathroom.

At least the toilet was clean and no one was using it. It would suck to be found out on the first day.

The door opens, and two girls walk in.

"-can still hardly believe that Melissa is a witch-to-be. At least now we're on better terms, but I hardly think she'll be inviting me to parties any time soon."

Did she say witch-to-be?

"I still can't believe how many people were accepting of us and hateful towards Cassandra!" the other girl says.

"Oh please, everyone hated her except for her fashion show friends."

"Still, can you believe how many people wanted me to leave her as a frog. I feel kind of bad for turning her into one, but I think she kind of deserved it."

"Yeah, she did. Well, I gotta find Miri and show her to her class. Can you believe room 301 is on the second floor? How weird is that?"

If they were witches, and their school accepted them, this was my chance to make friends. Maybe even with that girl, Melissa.

"Um, excuse me?" I push open the stall door.

The two girls turned to look at me. One of them had really long brown hair, almost like Rapunzel. She had on a black kimono, black pumps and a broom charm around her neck. She was a witch, no doubt about it.

The other girl had on a blue mini-dress and black jeans, and she was tanned. How? New York wasn't really a sunny place, especially during winter.

Then again, I did see a tanning spell in _The Authorized and Absolute Reference Handbook to Astonishing Spells, Astounding Potions, and History of Witchcraft Since the Beginning of Time._

Aka, my spell book. And every other witch in existences' spell book. I still haven't figured out a shorter name for it.

"I um…heard you talking. Are there really other witches at this school?" Why is it I could speak clearly around strangers, but I'm reduced to a whisper every time my brother is around?

"Yeah. Are you a new witch?" the shorter of the two girls came over to me and picked the go spell residue out of my hair.

"Kinda new. I got my powers on my last birthday. I'm Taryn.

The other girl smiled. "I'm Rachel, and this is my friend Wendaline."

Wendaline? Where have I heard that name before?

"Oh!" I exclaimed. My cousin Aislynn's Samsorta was quite the show.  
"You recited the Wonderment spell at the last Samsorta. Me and my cousin were there. Well, I wasn't being Samsorted because I still didn't have powers, but wow. That was you!"

Wendaline smiled. "Yeah. I was totally nervous, but it all worked out in the end."  
The bell rang and dampened my mood. "I guess I'll see you two later." I walked out of the bathroom, clutching my spell book to my chest. I really should transfigure it into something smaller, but what?

I didn't dwell on it, since the warning bell was ringing. I had no clue where my class was and I was running out of time.

I took another pinch of go spell and sighed.

_"Through space I flow,_

_To room 105 of JFK High School, I shall go!"_

I hope I'd at least poof somewhere close to my class since there was probably no bathroom in the room itself.

I landed with a crash on the bathroom floor. There was no one in this bathroom, thankfully.

I ran out and into room 105. The class was packed and I walked to the back of the room, to the solitary desk in the back. Here I was again, the weirdo new kid with no friends. I also had an empty stomach, due to being so nervous. Sadly I couldn't zap myself in the bathroom and create something in there. Maybe I could use the baking spell?

Everyone was so busy talking around themselves that they probably wouldn't notice me, magic powers or no.

I dug through my bag for my Hershey's bar (a chocolate cupcake is much more filling than a chocolate bar!) just as I realize I have no cup.

Crap crap crap! I scan the room for either a paper or foam cup. Aha! There's a few on the teacher's desk. I run towards it and grab a piece of green chalk as well, then run back to my desk, ripping the plastic off of the chocolate bar and breaking it up in the cup. As I'm crushing the chalk, I feel a pair of eyes staring at me.

What am I doing? It's stuff like this that got me found out at the last school!

Well, that and the incident. (Again, you DON'T wanna know.)

I'm really hungry though. Should I just make the cupcake or wait until after class?

No time to think. The teacher walks in and I sigh. No cupcake for me, but lots of chemistry. Oy.


End file.
